


Repeated Mistakes

by PrincessMisery86



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester Angst, Dean Winchester Smut, F/M, Hurt, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMisery86/pseuds/PrincessMisery86
Summary: Y/N was nothing but his mistake. One he repeated, again and again. Warnings: Angst, smut adjacent, drunkenness.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 16





	Repeated Mistakes

##  [Repeated Mistakes](https://princessmisery666.tumblr.com/post/635033615191965696/repeated-mistakes)

  


**Summary** : Y/N was nothing but his mistake. One he repeated, again and again. 

**Warnings** : Angst, smut adjacent, drunkenness. 

**W/C:** 750ish

**Challenge** : [@negans-lucille-tblr](https://tmblr.co/mXMUrnghsXJaPZI8dvVWHsA) [6k Roll The Dice Challenge](https://negans-lucille-tblr.tumblr.com/post/633944747819532288/bees-6k-roll-the-dice-writing-challenge) **Prompt** : Angst + “You do make me hard, but she makes me weak.” - which is lyrics from “Be My Mistake” by The 1975.

**Characters** : Dean Winchester, Y/N (She/her)

**Pairing** : Dean x Y/N.

**Notes** : This was supposed to be therapeutic but not sure it helped. I needed to get it out before I thought about it too much. Anyway, congrats on the followers Bee, you deserve every one. Love you. 

**Betas** : [@petitgateau911](https://tmblr.co/m9z-wpJe6PKT0pvFYN2juwA) // all mistakes remain my own.

Y/N had been waiting for it. She hated that she’d sit staring at her phone, simply watching his status, anticipating it changing from last online to typing. She despised the bubble of excitement that rushed through her when it did change. 

_**Dean** : Can I come round? _

She never understood why he asked, she’d never told him no. She wasn’t likely to ever deny him. 

_**Y/N:** You know where the key is._

_**Dean:** Be there in 20._

The routine was no different, he’d go to a bar, not far from her apartment, drink more than he could take, realise how lonely he was, then message Y/N. 

Being someone’s escape, being used, wasn’t who she was. She deserved better, she deserved more than to be someone’s fuck toy. But she was lonely too, she’d take comfort and affection wherever she could find it, even if it was momentary and fake. 

Y/N constantly re-read his messages. Reading between the lines, analyzing every character. He cared, he had no ill intentions, but that was the problem. He had no intentions; it wasn’t going anywhere. He’d make her feel good, give her a pleasure unparalleled, she’d pretend he felt more than he did while they were together but shadows made way for the light and when the morning won, she always lost. 

It was less than twenty minutes when she heard him stumble onto her porch. He was drunker than she expected, the struggle to get the key in the door told her as much. She opened the door for him and he literally fell into her arms, knocking them both to the floor in a tangle of limbs. 

Dean remained on top of her, chuckling in between hiccups, slurring what sounded like a half-assed apology. 

She sighed, “Let’s get you to bed.” Though she made no attempt to move the weight of the Hunter atop her.

“Bed sounds good,” he agreed.

Y/N fell into a deeper slumber than she’d expected, the energy she exerted to get Dean to bed had wiped her out. But she felt the pressure of his cock pressing into her ass at 4am. His fingers dug into her hip and he used it as leverage to grind against her.

She pushed back against him, a sign she was awake and willing.

“Need you,” Dean whispered against her neck.

She hummed a response, he didn’t need _her_ , he needed release. His hand roamed her body until he clutched her breast, he kneaded and squeezed. He pinched and pulled her hardened nipple and she gasped. 

“Please,” He said but she knew the tone. It wasn’t a request for permission it was a warning that it was going to be rough and fast.

She slipped her hand over her back, between their bodies to grip his cock and she found he’d already removed his boxer shorts. “Take what you need.”

He was frenzied in pushing down her panties, he lowered them as far as her knees and then his cock prodded at her entrance. She threw her leg over his hip and he thrust into the hilt, taking her breath away.

Y/N watched the muscles in Dean’s back move and flex as he sat on edge of her bed to get dressed. 

She wanted to touch him, smooth out the tenseness she could see but that wasn’t allowed. Physical affection that didn’t involve sex wasn’t acceptable. It was too intimate; he didn’t like that. At least, not from her. He was hung up on Lisa, although she didn’t remember who he was.

Instead of trying to relieve some of his stress she said, “I need to hear you say it.” 

His chin dropped to his chest and she knew he’d closed his eyes. “Don’t.”

“I give you what you need,” she reminded him, “this is what I need from you.”

He exhaled loudly, his head shaking slowly side to side as he stood up. He walked to her bedroom door, stepped over the threshold, then paused to look back at her. “ **You do make me hard, but she makes me weak**.”

Y/N was nothing but his mistake. One he repeated, again and again. Perhaps, one day, she’d be brave enough to tell him that she could no longer be the pathetic and weak tool he used. But even as she watched him walk away, she hoped she’d always be his mistake.


End file.
